


too early for this shit

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Photography, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au-roleplay between myself and sarcastissa on our tumblr blogs, then adapted here.<br/>________________</p><p>When he signed up for that early morning class, Washington certainly didn't expect so much to come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too early for this shit

**Author's Note:**

> Cold pizza  
> Tie-dye shirts  
> Broken hearts  
> Give'm here, give'm here  
> Hand me downs  
> Give me give me leftovers  
> Give me give me sloppy seconds  
> Give em here, give em here
> 
> I don't care where you've been  
> How many miles, I still love you  
> \- 'Sloppy Seconds' by Watksy

Wash stared into the depths of his coffee, already half gone, and class hadn’t even started. God, why’d he let Carolina convince him to take morning classes? He could barely keep his eyes open no matter how much of this cappuccino he chugged. He glanced up, surveying his surroundings. People filtered into the class slowly, some looking perky and upbeat as hell, others like hunched over zombies. He supposed you were either a morning person or you were dead inside. He shuffled down into his seat more, and looked back down at his lap, hoping that his position in the back of the class would help avoid any socialization. He wasn’t much of a people person in the first place, let alone in the mornings.

Tucker barged into the classroom with his dreads tied back messily and his eyes barely open. His eyes landed on an empty desk next to a hot blonde and, mentally, he smirked to himself. Maybe the early as hell class would be worth something.

"Hey," His voice was scratchy from sleep and his grip on his coffee cup filled with black coffee was almost worryingly slack as he addressed the freckled blonde. "This seat taken?"

Washington stiffened as an extremely attractive guy addressed him, his mind screeching alarm sounds. “Uh, no.” He replied hastily. 

"Thanks, blondie," Tucker muttered. He basically fell into the uncomfortable chair. He settled the coffee on his desk and pulled a Red Bull out of his bag. He began to pour the entire can into the coffee. Tucker tried to take sneak a peek at the blonde, but was almost comically obvious about it. 

He finished pouring the energy drink in and crumpled the can, putting it into his backpack to throw away at a later date as he began muttering to himself, “I’m going to die.”

Washington raised an eyebrow, and wrinkled his nose at what the other guy was doing. As a caffeine addict, he was impressed. As a former barista, he was horrified. “Drinking that unholy combination? Definitely. At least you died as you lived.”

Tucker snorted, amused with the appalled look the cutie’s face. It had taken his first three years of college to do it, but he had refined his palette enough to stomach the crap. “Here, here!” He exclaimed sarcastically. “I’m Lavernius Tucker, by the way. Just Tucker to people I like, though. That’s you.” He paused. “I promise that I’m way more smooth whenever I’ve actually slept.”

Washington looked back down at his coffee, hoping it would hide the slight blush. He was a grown-ass man in his twenties, some hot guy with bitching dreads shouldn’t make him blush like he was in third fucking grade.

"My name’s David Washington. Prefer Washington, though. It’s alright. I’m a lot less awkward when I'm not half-asleep." He replied, taking another chug of coffee and hoping he didn’t choke on it. That would be a good first impression. Wait, why did he care about making an impression? How fucking sleep-deprived was he?

"Washington? That’s a little long…what about Wash?" Tucker grinned at the blush on the man’s face. The guy was cute, freckles galore, bleach blonde hair, cute little nose, eyes that were sharper and way more aware than anyone’s should be…

Tucker shook his head to get out of staring at the stranger. Not a lot of people would enjoy that…

"Well, usually just my friends call me that. Are you trying to put yourself into that category?" Washington asked, leaning back in his chair a little more. He suddenly didn't care all that much about this shitty morning class.

Tucker took a long swig from his coffee and downed it with a practiced ease. He gave Washington a flirty grin and wriggled his eyebrows. “Is there any other category I could weasel myself into?” 

Washington’s grip on his coffee would break a lesser cup, to be honest. He tried to remain cool and collected, as if he was even remotely in the area of smooth.

"It’s been a while since I've had any weasels." He said, then he froze, and then groaned and let his head fall back.

"Oh god. Forget I said that. That was the worst thing sentence ever, of all time." He muttered in remorse.

Tucker laughed loudly at the blondes embarrassment. “It’s cool, man.”

Tucker openly stared at the blonde, smiling at the blush that was so in contrast to his freckles. His stare was interrupted by a yawn that threatened to take him over. His gulped down some more coffee before biting his lip in consideration.

"So if I, theoretically, wanted to be considered a weasel, how would I go by doing that?"

Washington felt his heartbeat quicken as Tucker stared at him, and glanced away at the question. Was he really ready to even get into this whole flirting thing? 

"Well, knowing more than your name and you’re skill for making caffeine abominations would help."

Tucker nodded thoughtfully. “Well then I foresee two options: one, we get coffee—real, good coffee at a place owned by a buddy of mine, or two, we play twenty questions instead of listening to this introduction lecture.”

"I don’t see why we can’t do one after the other. " Washington suggested. He should probably be trying to pay attention, not doing so was slightly out of character for him. But something about Tucker caused him not to care at all.

"Okay then, twenty questions for right now. You start," Tucker smirked and leaned back to himself. If he was being honest, he didn’t even really want to take this class: he had to in order to graduate. He’s already taken three classes just like it in a community college but according to some college official those didn’t count. He could, however, put up with this class yet another time if the blonde beside him was there.

Washington took another chug of coffee, and then leaned forward. “What’s your major?” He asked.

Tucker mirrored Washington and lean forward as well. “Well, I started out as an art history major, then a film history, than theater, and now I’m a photographer major with a film history minor. And yourself?”

"Photography major, creative writing minor. Do you live on campus or off?" He asked.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. “Already trying to get in my bed?” He smirked at his own joke before making what was supposed to be a grand gesture. “I share a dorm in Blue Hall with an asshole named Church, an idiot named Caboose, and a feminist named Sheila. What about you?”

"I live off campus, I share a flat of west street with some friends of mine, an overachiever named Carolina, a chronic sleeper named York, and a mother hen named North. Do you have friends other than that?"

"Well, Red House and Blue Hall have an interesting…alliance/rivalry so I’m friends or not so friendly with almost everybody in the dorms. There’s Tex, Kai, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Lopez, Donut, Doc, Doc Grey, for a while there were these two guys O’Malley and Wyoming but they were dicks. Also, I think I know Carolina. Red hair, green eyes, very competitive? That doesn’t count as my question…what about your friends? I bet you have like three close friends and two cats." Tucker leaned back in his chair, sipping at his caffeine contently.

"Yup, that’s Carolina. And actually, I do have two cats, Ari and Skylar. they are like children to me. Passive aggressive, furry children. Yeah, they’re good friends of mine, we’ve all been friends since high school. Then our friend Connie lives with her boyfriend in their own little apartment, and North’s little sister South is on campus. It’s just been the seven of us since freshman year of high school. Actually, six now. We used to have another friend, but he’s gone now." Washington took a long chug of coffee to force down the bad memories. "But, yeah, they’re pretty great. I think I know Church, too. Asshole, dating that scary chick Tex?"" He asked. "Not that that’s my question. My next question is- what’s this coffee shop you speak of?"

Tucker gave Washington a concerned look for a minute before replacing it with an easy smile. “Not that you were asking, but yeah, that’s Church. I met him and Carolina when we were all six and they tried to team up and steal my toy light saber. I’ve never forgiven them. And since you are asking, my friend Grif’s family came here from Honolulu like ten years ago and his father started a hardware store, but a couple of years ago he died, so Grif took it over and made it a coffee shop with his little sister. Its grand. Its called "Blood Gulch Cafe". I work there sometimes making things a bit more masterful than this." Tucker held up his almost empty cup and swished it around a bit. "Its very homey. My question—why did you choose your major?"

"I’ve seen that place, I've been meaning to go there. Uh, photography has always been a passion of mine, same as writing. Kept me sane during all those dark times, you know? And I love animals, so I'm hoping to get a job in nature photography. Next question- how’d you choose yours?" He replied.

Tucker blew out a breath and took a moment to pop his neck. “Well, I started out with art history because art history is very interesting and I wanted to work at a museum, then I switched to film history for a bit because I wanted to be a director, then to theater because I wanted to be on Broadway, and now I’m in photography because there’s something about capturing moments.” He shook his head at himself. “This happened over like six or seven years, by the way, I wasn’t just waking up every two weeks and changing my mind. Okay, what jobs have you had?”

"I’ve been a barista, a pizza delivery boy, a small-time reporter, a bouncer at a nightclub at one point, and…" Washington blushed harder than ever, running a hand through his hair. "I may or may not have dabbled in stripping at one point. It didn’t last." He admitted. "You wanted to be an actor, huh? I’d die on stage, to be honest. So…what do you do for fun?" 

Tucker paused for a bit, body language stiff and a light blush settling on his cheeks and neck.

"Sorry, man. It’s too early in the morning for a hot blonde to mention stripping and not imagine it vividly. I bet those freckles of yours are everywhere.” Tucker let a small smile take over his face at the mental image. “And acting is great. It was just too easy, I guess. I don’t know. Too many people saying that it wouldn’t work out. And I don’t really know. I actually don’t do a lot for fun. I’m busy studying and working and…” Tucker blew out a slow breath through his nose and shook his head, forcing a smile.

"I like to go down to those old, abandoned buildings on the edge of town and take pictures or hang out at the Grifs’ or play video games with Sheila and Church. Sheila always wins. "So, how good were you at stripping?"

Washington laughed. “They are. It’s annoying. I hate my freckles, they’re like little eraser rub-offs all over your paper, accept they never go away. Wait, really? You do that too? Wandering around random places taking pictures is my life. I was too good, to be honest. The actions themselves were kinda boring, having people staring at me and sometimes touching me was…wasn’t my thing. I didn’t want to do it in the first place, I was kinda forced. But it wasn’t my cup of tea. I mean, I could do it for one person, that I cared about I guess, like a foreplay thing, but not for a bunch of random strangers. And it’s exhausting. Deepest respect for strippers, man.” He added, frowning when he realized his coffee was gone, then he shook his head and looked back up at Tucker.

"What kind of video games do you play? And what number of questions are we even on, the lecturer's almost over." He said, glancing at his phone.

Tucker smiled at the blonde. “Your freckles are gorgeous. I’m gonna have dreams about those freckles. And yes, there’s this one mansion that’s been abandoned for 70 years because the owner murdered his wife and family and then committed suicide. Tragic story but beautiful house. I got my friend, Kaikaina to model there once whenever she was designing a steam punk line of clothes. It was great. And, blondie, I have all of the respect for strippers. And I promise you that I will vividly imagine you giving me a strip tease.

"And I don’t really care what type of video games. Minecraft, Call of Duty, GTA, basically whatever we have on hand. And that’s two questions, mister," Tucker gave him a mock glare. "And yeah, I haven’t been paying attention. Next question, when is your next class?"

Wash blushed at his comments, looking away. This was insane. He hadn’t done this in…well, forever. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he flirted with someone, or even opened up to someone outside his friends. It made him nervous, but the kind of nervous that’s addicting.

"Thankfully, my next class isn’t till noon. Why, do you have something in mind? Count that as a question." 

Tucker chuckled. “I would recommend the coffee shop, but it’s Kai’s shift, and she’d give you a hard time for looking like a cop.” Tucker paused and looked Wash up and down. It’d been a while since he’d tried to start a relationship—since his mom lost her job and relied on his paycheck—and he felt like that was what would happened here.

"Wanna go over to the mansion? It’s a bit run down but has all of these different rooms with different great lighting and the walk is good exercise." Tucker shrugged as he suggested it, meaning to be casually. "And that can count as my question."

Washington hesitated. Going to the middle of nowhere. With someone he’d just met. He liked Tucker a lot so far, but he had a tendency to misjudge people, and get himself into bad situations. Three year long bad situations. But he had learned his lesson, hadn’t he? He could handle himself. He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to start something because he was terrified of getting hurt. He had to take the leap of faith at some point.

"I’d love to. Mind if we stop by my place and grab my camera?" He asked, grinning. 

Tucker blinked, realizing how the invitation must have sounded after the blonde’s hesitation. “I encourage it. I would also like to assure you that I won’t do anything to disrespect your honor. I promise. Also, you worked security once upon a time so I am sure you could take me. I can’t even do twenty push-ups.”

"That’s better than the average american, so I think you’re okay. And I haven’t got all that much honor led to disrespect, but I appreciate it anyway." He laughed, then stood as the rest of the class began to leave.

"So, where are you from? I’m assuming somewhere in the area, if you knew Carolina and Church so young."

Tucker stood and hefted his bag over his shoulder. He debated it mentally for a minute before throwing away his to-go cup. “I will teach you about honor, and then protect and defend your honor. And thank you for trying to comfort me, but I know I am pathetic. You know what they say happens whenever you assume, dear Wash. I’m from Gordes, a small village in the French Provence. What about you? Where are you from?”

"Grew up right here. I know it’s boring to go to the college of your hometown, but this has everything I need, and everyone, you know? And what do you claim to know about honor? Are you an expert on the subject?" He inquired as they headed out the door.

Tucker fell into step with the blonde and gave him an exasperated smile. “I’ll have you know that I watched Mulan 26 times over break and I have memorized ‘I’ll Make a Man Out Of You’. I have also watched all of Zuko’s story arc from Avatar the Last Airbender. I know a thing or two about honor.” 

Washington held his hands up. “I take it back. You are an expert. Really, 26 times? That’s just plain impressive. And I know what you mean- Zuko’s character arc is the character arc by which all other arcs are judged. Best character development ever, of all time.” Washington declared, happy that Tucker had even remotely similar taste.

"Yes, 26 times," Tucker confirmed with an amused smile. "It was a movie marathon with my little brother. My mom was actually gone for a while so we went all out and watched Disney movies. And Zuko is a man after my own heart. Born into hatred and fear and brainwashed by a need to please his parents, but being shown the light and mercy and morality and choosing to aid the avatar after everything he’d been taught was burned to the ground. Avatar the Last Airbender was the best."

"True that. I liked how he confronted his dad. It takes a lot of guts to confront an abuser." Wash stared down at his feet as they moved, ever onward. The he cleared his throat, getting back to the conversation at hand. "That show was on point. What’s you’re little brother like?" He asked.

Tucker pinned Washington with another worried look, wondering, vacantly, what he was getting himself into. That is, in the moment in between the downtrodden look and asking about his brother. That was when Tucker lit up. “He’s…incredible. He’s so smart and managing to live with my mother and he’s just great. He autistic, but high functioning. He’s a genius, I swear to God. He just doesn’t know how to articulate his thoughts. We have a great relationship too! He likes to have his pictures taken, too. Everywhere. Whenever. He likes to look at smiling faces.”

Tucker stopped his babble and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m really proud of Junior.”

Washington led them out of the building and across the street. He grinned at how happy Tucker was to talk about his brother. “Sounds like a great kid, you should be proud. I’ve never had any siblings, but I've always thought of Connie like one. Annoys the hell out of her.” He admitted. “It’s funny, we didn’t even mean to all end up together, going to the same college after high school. We didn’t plan it, it just happened. Like the universe wouldn’t let us be apart. Which I'm grateful for. I don’t know what I'd do without my friends. I’m not the best at making new ones.” 

"You? The sweet talkin blonde that I’m going on a date after talking to for a straight, what, hour?" Tucker asked. "Am I just a fluke?" He joked.

Wash shrugged, unable to help but smile. “You seem to be the exception. I usually would have scared off or avoided anyone else by now. You’re…different.”  
Tucker smiled to himself before dramatically clutching a hand over his heart. “I am touched, Wash. Truly. I am so glad to be your exception. Its a truly romantic title that I shall wear proudly. Can I make a t-shirt?” Tucker teased theatrically.

"I’m starting to see why Church and Carolina stole you’re toy lightsaber. You can make a t-shirt, as long as you make one for me too. Rule of life: never pass down a free shirt." Washington waved his hand about as if he had just imparted some grand pearl of wisdom. 

Tucker gasped in fake shock. “How dare you tell me that I am not worthy of my light saber! You back stabber! You betrayer! You Judas!” He chuckled and playfully swatted Wash’s hand. “You’re not the t-shirt Yoda, you light saber sympathizer turn-coat.”

Washington flinched at the action, but covered it up by shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets, turning his head away. 

"Ah, how will I ever live with myself? My life is forfeit." He drawled in a melodramatic tone.

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed at the flinch. He muttered an apology, looking down at his feet for a bit. He had a feeling that he knew what that was about and made a mental note to refrain from initiating touch.

"Hey, how about we just go get some coffee? The mansion is kind of a walk. Maybe we should keep it an option for next date?" Tucker suggested, worried that he was coming on too strong.

Washington turned back towards him, offering a smile. “Whatever you’re up to, man. It’s not in me to ever turn down coffee. Die hard caffeine dependent over here. It’s a hard knock life. But I could walk for miles, I have, in fact. Don’t you worry about little old me.” 

He cursed at himself. He didn’t want to screw this up, he couldn’t screw this up. The butterflies in his stomach where rioting every time Tucker even looked at him. He didn’t want to lose that over his stupid issues. 

Tucker gave Washington a comforting smile. “How about coffee and I’ll walk you home and if you’re up to it, we can grab your camera and head up there and I’ll walk you back and at the very least I’ll, politely, kiss that little freckle at the corner of your mouth I’ve been staring at for the past ten minutes?”

Tucker tried to hold back hope. He really liked Wash, he didn’t know why, didn’t know how he could feel this much so soon. He knew that he had issues and knew that he was the last person that anyone would want to help them with their past. But the could help how fond he was for the blonde. “And, hey, if by then you’re sick of me,” Tucker trailed off and shrugged.

For the countless time that day, Wash felt his face heat up. But he wasn’t annoyed, he just smiled. Tucker was trying so hard to spend time with him, no matter what it was. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so eager just to be with him. It made his steps a little lighter than they’d been in years.

"I’d like that. And trust me, it’s hard to drive me away." Washington assured him. "My place isn’t far from the coffee shop. Convenient."

Tucker felt his face light up, a smile stretching it in half and making him feel like an idiot. He ducked his head and brought up a hand to scratch the back of his neck while sticking the other in his pocket. He tried to keep his idiot face away from the current crush.

"Let’s go then," He mumbled.

They headed down the street, and Washington felt like he was walking on air. “So, what other movies do you like besides Mulan?” He asked. He felt strangely comfortable around Tucker, which was rare. He didn't even feel fully comfortable around his friends anymore- always felt like he wasn’t quite connecting to them like he used to. And with other people, his muscles ached from being so tense day in and day out when he was out in public. But not today. It was refreshing.

Tucker turned back to look at Wash, grinning at how light he looked. He thought a bit to himself before pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth and trying to at least come up with one movie. “Superhero movies, not really DC though, we’ll see if their new movies live up to their TV shows. Uh…romantic comedies are grand. I mainly only watch movies with my brother or Kai, so I guess they’re all not very mature. One of my friends got me into documentaries, but we’ve been passing ships most of the time so I don’t really get to sit down with him and watch them.”  
Tucker tried to discreetly stare at Washington. He didn’t know that he had a thing for freckles. But now? Now he loves freckles. A lot. “What do you do for fun?”

"I write, like, a lot. And I fuck around with photoshop and pretend I know what I'm doing. I watch a lot of television and movies, almost any kind. And I go on walks. I like walking." Washington said, as they approached the coffee shop. "Especially when I've got someone walking with me who doesn’t complain about their feet, like York does when I try and get him to come with me." 

Tucker gave Wash a small smile. “Did you just compliment me and insult your friend simultaneously?” 

Washington shrugged. “I’m talented like that.”

Tucker grinned and shook his head before holding the door to the small shop open. “After you.”

Washington headed inside, basking in the smell of coffee. “This is literally the best smell in the world. Ever. Of all time.” 

"Kai gave me a candle last year for Christmas that’s supposed to smell like coffee, but she made it herself, so it smelled more like…it didn’t smell good,” Tucker shook his head.

"Tucker! You’re here!" Kai looked around nervously. "You’re not usually here right now."

"Kai, what’s going on?" Tucker asked, gently grabbing her arm and pinning her with a concerned face.

"Kai’s overreacting." Grif interrupted before turning to Wash. "Hey, I’m Grif. What can I get you?"

Washington smiled at Grif. “Uh, hi, I’m Wash. Can I get a double shot mocha espresso?” He asked, glancing towards Tucker and the other girl.

"I am not overreacting! Felix is here and they haven’t spoken since Tucker—" She started.

"Kai," Grif stopped here and went to start on Wash’s coffee. "Tucker? Your usual?"

"Sure thing. And don’t worry, Kai," Tucker gave her a small, forced smile. "He’s a paying customer."

"I’m sensing awkwardness?" Wash asked, raising an eyebrow, watching as Grif made their drinks. He didn’t like how tight Tucker’s expression was. He was suddenly less relaxed. What had he just stepped into?

"Tucker’s ex-boyfriend is here," Grif told him. Tucker huffed and turned away. Kai looked horrified.

"Tucker’s thieving, arrogant, cheating, back stabber, poor excuse of a human ex-boyfriend! That one!" Kai spoke loudly. Tucker placed both hands on her shoulders and shushed her.

"Kai, it’s okay." He tried to calm her. He sent Wash an apologetic face. "I’m sorry, she’s dramatic."

Washington’s eyes widened. “Oh. That’s…tense.” He murmured, glancing around. Tucker said it was okay, but this ex didn’t sound like the best guy. He knew that if his ex showed up, he’d probably have a panic attack. Then again, while Tucker’s ex was apparently an asshole, he probably wasn’t an abusive psychopath. Hopefully. Tucker didn’t deserve that. He hoped they could just get their coffee and go without any sort of confrontation.

"It’s okay. I get it. If my ex came around, Carolina would probably set the building on fire." He shrugged casually, despite the bad taste in his mouth at the thought of said ex. Hopefully his mocha would help with that.

"I would, too," Tucker mumbled as Grif handed both of them their coffee.

"Anything else? A danish? A pastry?" Grif asked, shoving Kai into the back room despite her complaints. "A restraining order?"

Tucker laughed, a little forceful, but a laugh nonetheless. “Do you want anything?” He asked his date.

"Nah, I had a big breakfast. I made up for early classes by scarfing down half a cold pizza before I left." He replied, taking the coffee and flashing the brother and sister duo a smile. 

"As long as you’re not starving," Tucker attempted to joke. He placed a gentle hand on Wash’s back. "Wanna sit down or go walking some more?"

"Probably better if we go." Washington suggested, not pulling away from the touch.

Tucker smiled and used the hand that was holding his coffee to make a grand sweeping gesture. “I go where you go, hot stuff.”

Washington just laughed, and headed for the door, taking a long drink of his espresso. “This is really good. This place is definitely my new favorite.”

"Tell your friends," Grif told him gruffly, making Tucker roll his eyes.

"Ignore him. Don’t compliment him, he’s terrible." Tucker informed him before turning to talk to Grif over his shoulder. "You’re terrible."

"You’re a dick," Grif answered offhandedly, counting the money in the register.

"We should leave before the lazy ass realizes that I didn’t pay him," Tucker whispered into Wash’s ear and pressed a little into his back.

Washington chuckled and headed out the door. "We’re truly master criminals. Do you do this often?"

"All of the time. I haven’t paid for coffee from them since the first time I changed my major." Tucker smirked. "Tis true, you’re getting involved with an international class thief. I’ve even stolen gas station gum and I looted ice cream from an ice cream truck that was getting gas. I am a terrible human being."

Washington laughed. “You don’t want to know how many books I stole from the yearly book fair when I was younger. My entire library is stolen goods.” He admitted. 

Tucker gasped. “You terrible person, Wash. I can’t believe it. I’m calling the police.” 

Washington feigned a dramatic head swivel. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” He said in a ridiculously deep voice.

Tucker blushed lightly at the voice, but smiled a bit before starting to sing dramatically. “Mama, I’m love with a criminal~!”

Washington laughed. “Britney Spears? You are really a card, aren’t you?” He was silent for a moment. “And this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical-“

Tucker laughed loudly. “God, you’re perfect.” He smiled widely at the blonde. “You’ve lived here your entire life? Where the hell have you been? I needed someone to duet with for the seventh grade talent show! Mama please don’t cry, I will be alright-”

"I don’t get out much." Washington admitted. "Unless I'm by myself. All reason aside I just can’t deny, love the guy-“

"I’m gonna have to ask you, Mr. Washington, to stop singing or I’m going to have to kiss you." Tucker told him with mock seriousness.

“He is a villain by the devil’s law.” Washington continued, looking him right in the eyes with a smug expression as they walked.

Tucker raised one eyebrow and smirked before leaning up and giving Tucker a peck on the cheek. “Warning shot.”

Washington felt his face heat up. “He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun-“

Tucker moved in front of Wash and smiled before leaning up once again to capture Wash’s lips in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and licked his lips. “You taste like coffee.”

If it was anyone else- if it was months ago- he would have probably panicked. But he didn’t even feel nervous, just happy. Tucker had full, soft lips.  
"I could say the same."

"You have very bad taste in coffee," Tucker smirked at Wash, just enjoying the small smile on the man’s face. "You’re lucky that you’re cute."

"I’m lucky that you think so, at least." He said, shrugging and taking another drink of coffee. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and his flat was a few streets down, but he wasn’t in a hurry.

Tucker took a drink of his coffee before smiling at Wash. “Luck has nothing to do with it. The freckles, the blonde, the cats, those have something to do with it. The sucky coffee taste, not so much. The eyes, very much.” Tucker moved his hand from Wash’s back to hold his hand.

They started walking again, hand in hand. If you’d told Wash yesterday that he’d be this happy to hold hands and kiss someone, he would have laughed bitterly in your face. Definitely not what he expected when he woke up this morning. “So, did you ever consider going to any other colleges?”

Tucker moved his head from side to side as he thought. “Well, yes. But in order to elaborate on that, you’d have to delve into my back story and that’s something I like to reserve for the fourth or fifth date whenever you’re stuck with me.” He chuckled a bit self deprecatingly. 

"I understand." Washington said, thinking about some things, that if this dating thing kept going, Tucker was sure to find out eventually. He suddenly felt a little sick. "Glad it isn’t raining. I hate rain." Washington said, wanting to fill the silence and ignore his own dread.

"Ah yes, the age old time tested weather topic." Tucker nodded and looked out at the sky, as if just noticing the beautiful weather. "I don’t like rain because it makes Junior cry. He says that its the sky’s way of mourning. What’s your excuse? You look just hipster enough to enjoy heavy rain and angsty novellas." Tucker teased before squeezing their joined hands lightly and taking another sip of coffee.

Washington shrugged. “I didn’t used to mind it. Then, senior year of high school, I got stranded by a highway, and I had to walk miles home, in the rain, in nothing but my boxers. After that, you’re pretty sick of rain.” He explained.

Tucker raised both of his eyebrows before looking away to hide the giggles that started to leak through his poker face. “I’m trying real hard not to laugh at you right now, man.”

"It’s not funny, I almost got picked up by multiple truckers who looked like they did not have good intentions. It was terrifying. Not to mention I got the flu." Washington exclaimed. 

Tucker snorted. “You poor thing.” He choked out. He could feel his shoulder shaking as he silently laughed behind his coffee cup. He could picture it in his head, scrawny teenage Washington with a shaggy awkward bowl cut and freckles everywhere, blush going all the way down. 

They headed up the street, and Washington gestured to his flat in the distance. 

"Yeah, North and South practically castrated Maine once I got back. His sense of humor wasn’t always appreciated. I guess it’s funny now that I look back on it." Washington smiled nostalgically. "It’s weird how that happens, isn’t it?" 

Tucker looked at the outside of the flat with interest. “I’m beginning to like these directional friends of yours. That the place?” Tucker gestured to the building with his coffee cup.

"Yeah. I don’t think Carolina is home, she’s probably out overtaking the world, but North and York should be." He said, pulling out his keys. "Yeah, they may fight, but if you piss them both off, they’re a duo to be reckoned with." He said fondly.

"I can tell you like them." Tucker gave their shared hands another squeeze. "So, is this where I give you a kiss and leave you to pretend that I don’t exist during the next time we see or each other or do you wanna get your camera and go take pictures?"

"All this build up for nothing? I don’t think so. But only because I want to see this mansion. The absolute joy your company brings me has nothing to do with it." Washington said as he unlocked the door and held it open for the other man.

"Ah yes, you wouldn’t want me to get too comfortable while I’m trying to impress you with my razor sharp wit," Tucker chuckled before walking through the door. "Will I get to meet your roommates, or should I disguise myself as a potted plant?"

"Socialize at your own risk, I'm going to go find my camera." Washington shrugged as they entered the living room. 

York nodded in their direction, in a t-shirt and sweatpants. “And who might this be? A suitor, come to steal you away from us?”

Washington just rolled his eyes and headed for his room, hoping that Tucker wouldn’t be deterred by the antics of his roommates. He found himself doubting it.

"I’m Tucker," Tucker smiled winningly at York. "I have come to ask for the fair Washington’s hand in photographing a mansion. I think I’ve seen you before in a picture with Carolina. York, right? The guy who tries to break up Tex and Carolina’s crazy competitions?"

Washington grabbed his camera off his desk and slung it around his neck, heading back out into the living room.

York chuckled. “I try, at least. Aren’t you Church’s friend? Where’s this mansion?”

"Edge of town. I’ll be back around noon, don’t wait up." Washington explained.

York raised and eyebrow. “You two have fun. And don’t hesitate to call me if you need to, Wash, it’s been a while since I've knocked someone’s teeth out, but I'm not out of commission yet.” He said with a wink towards Tucker. Despite his light tone, Washington knew how serious York was. He just nodded, and gestured towards the door.

"Let’s get going. Got a ways to walk. "

"Yes, I’m Church’s friend. We met when we were six. It was fate, but sadly he is heterosexual," Tucker joked. "And I’d appreciate a head start if you try have to murder me because I would probably fall over and die if you looked at wrong…" Tucker raised an eyebrow at Wash. "We going now?"

"Unless you’d rather stay a while." He replied, shrugging. "I don’t have anywhere else to be but with you. That’s not as sappy as it sounds, I swear."

Tucker grinned. This was just too easy. He placed a hand on his chest and began to speak dramatically. “But, my darling, me sunshine, my rainbow, I love the sappy ones. The sappy ones give my belly butterflies. I feel my heart grow three times its size. I start to rhyme.”

Washington tusked, shrugging. “Well, then, you’re fresh out of luck. I’m only accidentally sappy, and that’s on a once in a blue moon basis. I’m dreadfully dull. I guess you’re belly butterflies will have to weight.”

Tucker sighed heavily. “I guess I’ll just have to stick around for the bright spots in the middle of the darkness. Alright, I’m done being dramatic. We should head over to the mansion.” Tucker used his coffee-holding head to wave at York. “Nice meeting you big guy. Please don’t try to kill me.”

York waved goodbye. “As long as you don’t give me a reason to, and treat my friend here as nice as possible.” 

Washington headed to the door. “Alright, dad.” He drawled, but in truth he appreciated the protectiveness of his friends a lot more than they knew. If only it wasn't coupled with the guilt of lying to their faces for so long. He shook those thoughts out of his head and held open the door.

"After you. You’re one who knows the way to this mystery mansion, after all."

Tucker stepped over the threshold and offered his hand out to Wash. “‘Mystery mansion’. I feel like we’re in Scooby Doo. I’ll be Fred, you be Daphne. Wait no, reverse that. You’re blonde.”

"I see how you immediately put me as the girl in the dynamic, hair colors aside. Making assumptions, are we?" Washington prodded, returning to his mocha with a long gulp, loving the weight of his camera around his neck.

"You had to go there. And people say I have the dirty mind,” Tucker grinned a bit. “I was making myself Fred because he’s the one that takes the crew where they need to go and I’m leading you to the mansion. Although, if the assumptions that you assumed that I had assumed are true…” Tucker let the sentence trail off as he wriggled his eyebrows at Washington.

"Whether or not I'm Fred or Daphne is for me to know and you to find out." Washington responded haughtily. Then he realized how that sounded, and blushed. 

Tucker’s smile lit up his face. “See that’s almost too easy to go after, Wash. And you should blush more often, it brings out your freckles. Somehow makes you even cuter.”

"Says the guy with the greatest aesthetics I've seen to date. I’m tempted to photograph you, if I was remotely good at portraits." Washington admitted. 

Tucker turned away a bit to scratch the back of his neck, a small smile on his face and a hint of blush on his cheekbones. “Gee, blondie, you don’t know the half of it. I promise you, I look more like a human whenever I wasn’t woken up at the asscrack of dawn.”

"Same. God, I really don’t want to keep waking up that early, but at least you’ll be there." Washington stated, grinning at the knowledge he’d made Tucker blush. How the tables had turned.

Tucker chuckled, blushing just a little bit more. “Smooth guy. I bet you sweet talk all of the ladies like that.” He took another sip of the coffee, frowning at the now cold temperature of it. He briefly tried to warm the liquid with only the power of his mind, but—despite what Junior tend to say—apparently he wasn’t a hero.

"Oh, god, no. I"m awful with woman. And men, usually. At least, I used to be. I was horribly awkward in middle school and high school, even more awkward then usual, if you can imagine. The fact that even one person showed the slightest romantic interest in me blew my mind, at the time. I was an…interestingly late bloomer." Washington huffed. 

"I get that. I was a scrawny little nerd in high school. I’ve burned almost every picture from that time. Church has one that he blackmails me with. I’ve been planning the heist for it for three weeks. Carolina has one that I can’t locate for the life of me." Tucker shrugged. "It took me a while to grow into my nose."

He bit his lip and began to debate taking Wash’s hand again. He wasn’t the type of person that usually like to hold hands but Wash’s hand just…fit with his. It was weird. But then, he’d already figured out that Wash didn’t like to be touched so he figured he’d let him make the first more.

"So, what kind of camera do you have?"

"Canon DLSR, a few years older, but I like it." Washington said. "I’m gonna make it my life’s goal to see that picture now, I hope you know." He added teasingly. "My nose was fine, it was my forehead that took some growing into myself."

"I use a Canon 5D for street work. Helps me with creativity." Tucker shrugged a bit and readjusted his backpack. "And if you see that picture, I will settle with burning you. Let me guess, you didn’t like it so you got some really crappy bangs to try and cover it, but they only made the situation worse and gave you a bad haircut?”

"It was atrocious. I shudder at the thought of it." Washington lamented, baking his head. "Have you always had those frankly glorious dreads?" 

Tucker smiled. He was very proud of his dreads. His mother hated them and Junior just liked to pull them, but he liked them because they were his. “I started them in junior high. Before that my hair was short and very curly. I did, however, have to grow it out before I could start the dreads so I did have a truly terrible fro at one point.”

Washington laughed at the thought of Tucker with an afro. “It’s okay, I tried to grow out my hair at one point. I even had a man bun. It was horrible.”

Tucker chuckled. “A man bun? Got any left over pictures from that dark time?”

"Way to many. We have an entire album of picture from high school back at the apartment. I’ll show you when we get back. How much farther?" He asked, looking behind him at the closer together buildings in the distance. They’d reached the edge of town, the railroad tracks heading out to their left across the plain through the trees.

"In no way would you be able to stop me. Well, nevermind. I scare easy. It’d be too easy to stop me," Tucker shrugged and gestured towards a hill close to the trees. "We’re almost there. I hope no more kids have been dared to go over there. One almost made me piss my pants a couple of weeks ago."

"I promise I'll defend you from the juvenile delinquents." Washington assured him. "Ironic, considering I used to be one, according to the authority figures in my life."

Tucker looked at him and grinned. “Oh? What type of shenanigans did the juvenile delinquent, David Washington get into?”

"I wasn’t as bad as Connie and South, or that Wyoming guy. But I did have a tendency to skip class, and pull pranks sometimes. Never as good as York’s, however. And I never attempted to pull any on Tex or Carolina, I didn’t have a death wish." Washington added.

Tucker grinned. “You little rapscallion. I pulled a prank on Carolina in eighth grade. I wouldn’t recommend it. She’s a fucking ninja. She’ll come out of no where and BAM! You’re naked and running across the courtyard from a swarm of bees.” Tucker shuddered. He led Wash onto a trail and pointed out a the large spooky-looking mansion a bit off, half blocked by the trees around it. “That’s the place.”

"Holy shit, this was totally worth the walk. They don’t build them like this anymore." Washington murmured, moving forward, letting his eyes rove over the area in general as he let his hands come up to grasp his camera. And instinctual movement, at this point.

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" Tucker asked. He took off his backpack and began to dig around before find his camera bag, which he then placed over his neck and took out his camera. "The city tried to tear it down a couple of times, but each time somebody comes out of the woodwork to defend it. The Blood Gulch Historical Society has been fighting the city tooth and nail for the past year."

"I can see why. Wonder how long it’ll last." Washington murmured, glancing up at the cloud cover and adjusting his aspect. "After all, nothing lasts forever. That’s why we take pictures- to capture things. Moments, memories, sights that’ll be gone before a photo would be."

Tucker made a noise in agreement as he turned his camera at Wash and snaps a picture of the man looking all serious with his camera.

Washington blinked when he realized what Tucker had done, and then grinned, and turned the camera on him.

"Don’t start a fight you can’t win, Tucker."

Tucker raised his eyebrow at Wash and made a ridiculously dramatic face. “I think I could win this one.”

Washington immediately began snapping shots, adjusting his angle swiftly to get multiple dimensions of the other photographer, getting thirty pictures in a few seconds.

Tucker laughed, accidentally making for at least one blurry picture and one great picture. “Okay, I give. You win. White flag.”

Wash grinned smugly, and flicked back through the photos. Some of them weren’t good, but some of them he’d keep.

"Told you. I’m no rookie to camera wars- my ex and I once used up two entire disposable cameras on a school trip one time." He laughed. "i don’t even remember what the trip was for, to be honest. Sometimes I'm surprised I passed my classes."

Tucker grinned at the nostalgic look on Washington’s face. He nodded at the camera, “May I see? Or should I wait until they’re printed and be surprised?”

"Here, you can look on the way." Washington took his camera from around his neck and handed it to Tucker, and headed for the mansion.

Tucker flipped through them and paused on the laughing one. “Hey, do you mind giving this one to me? My brother would love it. And, for the record, you’ve got a trigger finger to be reckoned with.”

"Sure, I'll even frame it if you want. It’s all in the tendons, young grasshopper." Washington added, wiggling his fingers around. something about how fondly Tucker talked about his brother made Washington like him even more. He’d have to say thank you to Carolina for making him sign up for that morning class.

Tucker rolled his eyes but then put on a mock adoring face. “Teach me your ways, master! I yearn to one day be as great as you.” He handed Washington his camera back. “The frame would be great but not necessary. Oh and sorry about going on and on about my brother. I promise that whenever I’m well rested I have way more things to talk about on a date.”

"No, it’s okay. I like hearing about him. If I had a sibling that I was that close with, I'd probably talk about them a lot to. I’m sorry I don’t have more to talk about. I’m not the most interesting person, experience wise. " The most interesting things about me aren’t exactly first date material. "You really seems to love your family."

"You’re fine. I mean you’re doing fine. Not that you aren’t fine like good looking, because you are. You’re gorgeous. And you’re doing great," Tucker huffed and shook his head. "Sorry. I like talking to you. You’re easy to talk to and Junior is easy to talk about. I’m just making this worse."

"You’re fine. I mean you’re doing fine. Not that you aren’t fine like good looking, because you are. You’re gorgeous. And you’re doing great," Tucker huffed and shook his head. "Sorry. I like talking to you. You’re easy to talk to and Junior is easy to talk about. I’m just making this worse."

Washington just laughed. “At least you talk. Have you ever been stuck on a road trip with a practically selective mute, and York passed out stone cold in the backseat, with a broken stereo? Hell on earth.”

"No, but I was stuck on an 11 hour flight sitting in between Kai and Grif whenever they were arguing, Simmons in front of us egging them on, Sarge telling everybody to shut up but only instigating things further. Church was sitting in between Caboose and Donut, too. And Lopez yelling at everyone in Spanish. That was the worst trip ever. As you would say, of all time." Tucker grinned.

Washington winced in sympathy. “I’m surprised you didn’t jump out the airlock. And I don’t say that, do I?” He asked, as they drew closer to the building, and he kneeled down to take a few shots from the exterior.

"The thought crossed my mind many a times," Tucker nodded. "And you do, but its very cute." Tucker took a couple of pictures of the trees around the house and Washington taking pictures.

"What’s the rest of your family like?" Washington asked as he squinted at the doorway of the house, admiring how broken it was,

Tucker paused for a beat. “Ah, well…my father was never in the picture. And my mom is…uh, well…” He purses his lips to try and think of a nice way to word it, but ultimately gave up. “I’m really close with my uncle, he basically raised me. He’s a good man. Likes to fish. And yours?” Tucker turned to look at Wash through his camera lens.

"My parents kinda disowned me for liking guys, so my grandpa and grandma raised me from sixth grade on. I love him, he’s a really awesome guy. My grandma is a little out of it, but she’s the nicest little old lady you’ll ever meet. They’re also huge hippies, and they never don’t smell like pot. They spend half their summers in a nudist colony. Good people, even if they’re a little wacky." Washington said fondly. He could tell that he’s accidentally stepped into tender territory. "Is it safe to go inside?"

Tucker gave Wash an amused smile. “Sound like fun people, sorry about your parents. And yeah, just don’t go upstairs and there’s a blue room that you should stake out before entering. Druggies and teenage runaways stay there overnight because it has a battery-powered room heater that I brought in during my sophomore year of high school.” He was grateful that Washington didn’t push on the family subject. Wasn’t exactly first date material.

He pushed the door open for Wash and smiled. “Welcome to my paradise.”

"It’s beautiful. Being run down just gives it more personality." Washington said, immediately taking a shot of the shutters and boards across the window.

"She’s amazing," Tucker commented, taking in his surroundings again. He watched Washington moving around and taking pictures out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
"Don’t think I don’t see that. And did you really call the house a she? Did you name it?" Washington asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tucker raised an eyebrow and had a playful expression on his face. “I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you, grumpy puss. You just look extra cute. All focused and happy looking. And no, I didn’t name her. Kai did. Her name is Phyllis.” Tucker stuck out his tongue at Washington and snapped another picture of the blonde.

"I appreciate that. The ultimate compliment to a photographer is to be told you're a good subject. " Washington said, smiling. "Do you like portraits more? Or landscape? I’m an abstract lover myself."

"You’re very welcome," Tucker smiled. "I love landscapes. Especially whenever its of a forest in autumn or really bright spring. I dunno, I just like nature." Tucker shrugged.

"I like winter, when the trees are bare and they contrast against the ice and the snow and the grey skies." Washington added, peering in one of the holes in the floorboards. He liked the way the light filtered through the cracks in the boarded up windows, hitting the dusts, like columns in the air. 

Tucker started to say something, but was cut off whenever Help by the Beatles started ringing through the air. He frowned and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, concern showing more on his face as he read the caller ID. “I’m sorry, I have to take this,” He told Wash before answering the phone and bringing it to his ear. “Junior?…Hey, buddy, what’s going on?”

Washington put some distance between them to give the other guy some privacy on the phone, but he couldn’t help overhearing everything in this dead silent house. He took some shots of a vine growing against the wall while he waited. He hoped everything was alright. 

Tucker stilled as he listened to his little brother’s panicked recap. He felt his hand tightening until he was gripping his phone so hard his knuckles were white. “Junior, are you okay?” He spoke slowly and calmly, tried not to let out his anger or fear at his brother, but practically shaking with emotions. He nodded at Junior’s reply. “I’ll be right there, kiddo. Hang on.”

He hung up reluctantly and put his phone back into his pocket. He turned to try and explain to Wash, but whenever he opened his mouth, he couldn’t find the words. “Wash, I…”

Wash just shook his head, offering Tucker a smile. “Dude, you’re brother needs you, go. I’m cool- I'm gonna get a few shots of the rest of the house before I go, and I'll get Carolina to get Church to give me your number. See you tomorrow?” 

Tucker shook his head, his mouth slightly agape. “Do you know how to get back to your flat? I’ll be going by there to get to my car, I can walk you.”

"Sounds like a plan. I hope everything is alright." Washington offered, feeling nauseous with the tension. He didn’t think Tucker was one of those people who made something up to get out of a date, he obviously had to go do something important, and that was okay. But that annoying part of Wash that still stung from his parents leaving made him feel like someone had poured an ice bucket on his warm morning. He shook the feeling as best he could he had no right to feel like that. He was just being stupid, like usual. 

Tucker frowned and gave Wash a pleading look. “I’m so sorry. My mom is…look, babe, I do not want my family to destroy any chance that I have with you by scaring you off. I’m sorry.” He held the door open for Wash and sniffed a bit. “I’m so sorry, Wash. This isn’t how this was supposed to end.”

Tucker kicked himself, angry at whatever sadistic gods that were controlling this universe. He wanted this date to go well. He wanted to go on all of the dates with this guy. He hadn’t felt this drawn to someone since Felix and, for once, he wasn’t scared of the feeling. He was scared of scaring this guy off.

Washington blinked at Tucker, and ended up letting out a small ironic laugh as he headed out the door. “Trust me, you shouldn’t be the one worrying about scaring me off. It’s the other way around.” He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. The scars on his back burned at the memories, and he forced himself to push them way. He turned towards Tucker, and offered him a reassuring smile.

"I’m not upset, man. You need to go take care of someone you care about, and I've got to go take a nap before my next class anyway. Date well spent, in my opinion, and all I hope it that whatever’s going on with your family turns out alright. Trust me, having family issues- hell, having emotions isn’t going to scare me off." Taking those emotions out on me might. A distant part of his brain muttered, but he ignored it. “This situation is hardly as melodramatic to me as you might think. Are we good?” 

Tucker’s eyebrows furrowed together and he frowned. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Next time I’ll actually pay for coffee. Or dinner. Whatever you want.” His tone was almost pleading. He felt bad about cutting this short. 

 

"I'm a fan of italian, if it helps. And honestly, it’s okay." Washington said, heading down the steps out of the house. 

Tucker gave him a small sad smile and followed after the blonde like a puppy. “Okay, Italian. I’ll find a place.” He hesitated for a bit before brushing his hand against Wash’s, wanting to gauge the other man’s reaction.

Washington hesitated, before slipping his fingers in between Tucker’s, still not looking at him. He was staring ahead, as if interested in the trees. 

Tucker smiled in relief and squeezed their joined hands. He stared ahead, guiding Washington back to his flat while trying to figure out what to do with Junior and his mother.

He honestly had no fucking clue. He wanted to take Junior away, but how would he even take care of a kid? And his uncle was too sick to look out for the kid. If he called CPS without a plan in place, they’re take Junior to a home. He used his free hand and scrubbed his face.  
Looks like he had to get serious with finding a job.  
The walk was quiet and slightly awkward, but surprisingly pleasant.They reached Wash’s door, and he turned to grin at Tucker.  
"Thanks for the best morning i’ve had in a while. Now go take care of your brother." Tucker grinned back, but it wasn’t as confident as usual.  
“Will do. One yeah, one last thing.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Washington’s cheek.  
“Sleep well, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> playlist: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions


End file.
